When The Flame Goes Out
by littledemonpixie
Summary: A passion deceased, a flame snuffed. Will nothing in this world ever last? RoyRiza FINI!
1. A Fight of Passion

**When the Flame Goes Out**

**By:** Comm. Butler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters, so stay back you evil lawyers!

**Author's Note:** SPOILERS! ENGLISH VIEWERS BEWARE! This story takes place AFTER the end of the series so if you have just been tuning in on the English dubbing then this story is NOT for you… well that is unless you want to read it anyway! Then be my guest!

I'm not really sure why I wanted to write this, I guess I'm just sort of in this kind of mood lately… but if you have faithfully read my stories they always have a happy ending, no matter how sad they seem, so hang in there. I just enjoy a tearjerker every once and awhile.

**

* * *

Scene:**

It is currently three years after the fateful night in which Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye undertook the task of the assassination the Grand President Bradley. Mustang came out rather battered and lost an eye as well as his military career, or so he had thought. As it turned out, the new Congress was running sort on good leaders and Roy was reinstated as a full blown four star General as well as a National Alchemist. A position almost equivalent to the late Grand President, however his power was somewhat figurehead based. He did finally get his wish for female officers in miniskirts. After that Roy settled down for some unknown reason, it was rumored that it was due to Riza's resignation.

Riza Hawkeye, who on that night suffered from a gunshot wound and by the skin of her teeth, avoided a broken heart, was a little less, tampered with. Her military career was still relatively intact, since it was declared she was acting under an order of her superior, but at the rank of Major and up for Colonel, one of the only women to do so, Riza resigned for her own personal reasons.

It was rumored these two were married secretly with only a few people aware of it. All records at Central denied that there was a union and when asked the two would just smile and laugh. They were hardly ever seen together and even then it was on business and strictly professional. Apparently the dynamic duo was done for…

* * *

**Mustang Household**

**2300 Local**

**Central**

"So where were you this time?" Riza asked softly and violently as Roy Mustang slid into bed beside her.

"I thought you were asleep. It was work, it's nothing." Roy tried to put his arms around her and nuzzle her neck, but she shrugged him off.

"I see. You work a lot lately."

"I have a job Riza and with the leftover issues in the South…"

"Those 'issues' are more important then coming home to your wife and son?"

"No, it's just that someone has to do…"

"That's what you have secretaries for." Riza snapped and turning on the bedside lamp she sat up to look down on him where he was propped up on the pillows.

"Riza, you know as well as I do that they aren't cleared for…"

"Oh shut up! If you're sleeping with her she has permission to do anything!" Riza got out of bed and walked over to her overly large closet.

"WHAT? RIZA! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Every night! Every night you come home with a different perfume smell on you since when you left me in the morning! You come home later and later and we don't talk like we used to and when was the last time we…" Riza's voice was rising to a yell.

"HUSH!" Mustang shouted.

"NO! Ever since little Roy was born, you have become less of a husband and more of a shadow! I don't think I can handle it anymore! I gave up everything for you and now you're giving me up! So I will just have to…" Riza stopped as Roy held her tightly to his chest. She tried to struggle away from him and he released her.

"Riza, why would I even consider someone less when I have the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Humph! You say that to everything that has long legs and breasts! That might have worked on me a year ago, but I'm sick of it! I can't trust you anymore! I knew the second I resigned from the military because I was pregnant with our son that I was going to have to try really hard to keep you with me! I couldn't watch you all the time anymore and I thought little Roy was enough! I was wrong!" Riza shouted as tears filled her eyes and she snapped her large suitcase shut. Turning to her dresser she started pulling out her several guns.

"Riza! Put those away! What the hell are you doing! I thought you were done with those days!"

"I can't leave them with you!" Riza snapped clips into the guns and then throwing on her old military trench coat, she grabbed her guns and suitcase and left their room and dashed down the stairs. When she stopped for that split second to set her suitcase down Roy grabbed her from behind.

"AGH! PUT ME DOWN! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Riza elbowed him in the stomach and he loosened his grip. Riza took a few steps back and Roy straightened.

"What happened to you Riza? What am I not doing! Do you not love me anymore?" Roy asked quietly.

"NO! I'll put it in simple terms for you. The flame's gone out! We've lost our spark! I'm not even sure it was ever there! I don't love you anymore!" Riza cried and her voice reverberated off the high ceilings in the entryway.

Roy looked at her shocked for a minute and then closed the space between them so fast Riza could only gasp.

"Maybe you don't love me, I sure as hell love you and I'm going to make love to you so many times over, that you'll realize the bullshit you're talking. I'm going to make you forget everything else and you'll fall for me again…" Roy kissed her soundly and repeatedly until he was sure she was dizzy from lack of air and stopped struggling.

Riza was taken aback by Roy's ferocity and bruising movements. She'd only been kissed like this once before and that was a long time ago. She felt her coat fall from her shoulders and puddle on the floor as Roy's hands raked through her hair and all over her body. Riza tried to struggle, but it was only half hearted and she let him carry her back up the marble stairs to their bedroom. It was all she could do but whisper and plead.

Roy heard her whispering to him begging him not to stop, not to leave her. Roy ignored it all as he laid her down under him on the bed and then he stopped when she sighed,

"Roy… don't do it… don't break my heart again. Heal it don't break it… please…" Riza kissed Roy softly and the two fell into the spiral of passion that comes once in a century.

They were oblivious to the world and all of the uncertainty of it. The only thing they would rely on was the feel of the other's, lips, skin, warmth and their heartbeats, as they became one in a wave of moaning names that meant nothing and everything. Caught up in frantic kisses battling for love, hate and distrust. Both sides trying so hard to find completion, but all in vain.

Dawn lay across the horizon like a soft blanket of roses, Roy and Riza lay in an exhausted and graceful tangle with one another. Roy's breath caressed Riza's neck as he slept soundly beside her and Riza lay there ravishing in his warmth. She awoke slowly to the small sounds of little Roy's crying echoing down the long hall in the nursery and her stomach fell as she felt Mustang's arms around her. Riza carefully untangled herself from Roy, who barely moved and muttered drowsily,

"Rizzza…" Riza leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Shhh. It's little Roy, I'll take care of him… shhh." Riza slipped into a long skirt and sweater. It was winter after all, and she headed down the hall quickly and skidded into the nursery to see her son Roy the II crying in his little bed. He was almost two now and was the picture of his father, except for his eyes, those were Riza's. Riza picked him up and he quieted rather quickly.

"Mommy…" He was smart for a toddler and he was beyond mindless baby babble, but his sentence structure still needed work. Riza smiled.

"Yes?"

"Daddy and Mommy… ffiight?" He asked.

"No, no, it's alright Mommy and Daddy okay."

"Oh."

"I'm going on a trip honey."

"Mommy go bye bye?" Riza nodded.

"Mommy go bye bye."

"Roy trouble? No love me?" Her son asked looking sad.

"No, you're not in trouble. Mommy loves you very much. You're gonna stay with Daddy for awhile."

"Mommy no go!"

"I have to. I'll be back for you I promise." Riza sat down with little Roy in her lap and undid a chain around her neck and then refastening it she handed it to her son.

"Give to Daddy, okay? Oh no! Don't eat it!" Riza pulled the chain out of his mouth and looked at her wedding ring and the locket, which held a picture of the two men in her life, her husband Roy and her son Roy.

"Give to Daddy."

"To Daddy!" Roy nodded and gripped the chain in his tiny hands. Riza hugged him tightly and kissed him many times and then set him back in his bed with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy loves you!" She said softly and her son smiled back.

"I love Mommy!" Riza then turned away from her son and walked out and back to where the older Roy was sleeping. She carefully and quietly crept to the bed and then looked down at him. She didn't have to do this. She could just take these clothes off and get back into bed with him and pretend like nothing ever happened. That's what she wanted to do, she wanted to do it so badly she ached inside, but she knew things weren't ever going to be the same. Nothing changed the fact that her heart didn't fully trust Roy, she supposed it never would. So she leaned over him and kissed his forehead softly and whispered,

"I'm sorry Roy, I'm so sorry." Then she turned and left just as he moaned something, but she didn't stop as she rushed down the stairs her heels clicking on the marble and then grabbing her coat off the floor she dashed out before she could have second thoughts.

* * *

You like it?

or

Do you hate it?

Send a review and tell me the truth!


	2. The Mornings After

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ATENTION ALL OF YOU! I really am NOT enjoying all the reviews I'm receiving along the lines of well... 'Roy can't betray Riza! So I'm sorry I hate the fic.' and the like. can't you people wait to judge until AFTER you've read the first FEW chapters! Or you could take the ten second to read the Author's Note's that mention that I WILL end it happily! Sure you can hate the fic at first but come on! If it says RoyAi or Roy/Riza, do you really think that they won't get back together! Besides there has to be a storm before there's calm! Good grief people! PANTS very loudly.**I sincerely apologize for that outburst for those of you who are anxious to see what happens so I'll calm down and let you read, and once again I PROMISE to have a HAPPY ending! I just have to have the drama first!

* * *

**Mustang Household**

**0600 Local**

**Central**

"Ughhh. Riza, come back to bed…" Roy moaned and rolled over as he searched for Riza's warmth. When his fingers touched the empty space where she had been and realized it was cold he shot up and looked around the room frantically.

"Riza!" He called and then got up and looked into her closet and the adjoining bathroom, before dashing out and to the top of the stairs his eyes searched for her suitcase and coat from before but they were gone.

"No!" Roy yelled and slammed his fist on the banister before taking the stairs three at a time and going out the front door into the early morning's falling snow.

"RIZA!" He yelled as loud as his voice could carry and waited in the early morning stillness for the sound of her voice. Instead he heard nothing and shivering and panting he hit his knees.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL! RIZA!" He sobbed as he knelt in the snow. His tears hitting the fresh fallen layer and left little tiny holes, just like the ones forming in his heart.

Slowly he got up and went back inside and stood on the first step of the huge stairs where Riza had greeted him on so many nights. Whenever he would walk in she would be sitting there, at first it was in some skimpy little outfit meant only for him to see, and then in maturity wear with a belly heavy with child and then holding little Roy in her arms, but lately that step was just gathering dust. Roy stared at the heavy maple front door. Maybe if he looked at it hard enough she would walk through like he had on so many nights and it would be his turn to greet her with a hug and showers of kisses.

Roy shook his head. He couldn't figure out what he had done to make her think of him like a player and a cheater. He'd stopped the skirt chasing long ago and Riza was the _only _reason he did stop. He hated what she had said to him.

'I'll put it in simple terms for you. The flame's gone out! We've lost our spark! I'm not even sure it was ever there! I don't love you anymore!'

Roy couldn't believe it. After all they had been through and struggled to love one another after all these years. Her love must have run out.

"Humph! Love's eternal my ass!" Roy snarled and then getting up he trudged up the stairs with a quickly breaking heart and he went down to the nursery where his son was sitting up.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy go bye bye!" Little Roy clapped his hands together and Roy saw the gold chain in his little fingers.

"Roy! Give that to Daddy!" Roy gasped and held out his hand. Little Roy reluctantly gave him the necklace with Riza's locket and wedding ring. Roy collapsed on his knees again in the nursery and felt his own gold wedding band on a chain around his neck and he let the memories take him back…

… 'Happy birthday Roy.' Riza smiled as the two of them sat at the dining room table right next to each other. Roy cocked an eyebrow and opened the small box. Nestled inside was a polished gold chain. Roy pulled it out of the box.

'Riza what am I supposed to do with this?'

'Wear it. Remember when you asked me where my ring was and I didn't tell you?'

'Yes.'

'Well I have a chain mine has a locket too, but a general can't be caught wearing a locket with a picture of his old subordinate in it now can he, and you can't very well wear your ring around the office.'

'Why not?'

'The fact that we're married is a secret Roy.'

'Right so is my real birthday present a surprise too?' Roy winked teasingly. Riza smiled seductively.

'What makes you think I was making it a surprise?' She asked as she moved and sat in his lap.

'A little birdie told me.'

'Hmmm. I guess I'll have to go hunting… later.' Riza whispered…

Roy smiled at that memory; they certainly christened the dining table that night. That's why they had eaten on the other end for a long time. He shook his head and instantly the smile faded and the beginnings of tears came. Roy took his son in his arms and hugged him tightly with Riza's necklace clutched tightly in his fist. He wasn't going to give up, but he wasn't going to hunt Riza down. He knew better then that. Better to give her a little time, even though he didn't want to be away from her another minute.

**Risenboul Train Station**

**1300 Local**

"Riza-chan! Riza-chan!" Riza heard a familiar voice call. She turned to see Winry jumping up and down and waving at her. Rose stood next to her and her little boy clinging to her skirt.

"Hello Winry!" Riza called and walked over to meet them. Winry gave her a hug and she returned it. When they pulled apart Winry looked at Riza critically.

"What is it? What happened this time?"

"Nothing. I just needed to get out of Central for awhile."

"It's general Mustang isn't it?"

"No." Riza said a little too quickly, and that confirmed Winry's suspicions.

"Well let's get home shall we?" Winry smiled and helping Riza with her bag and they headed for the Rockbell home.

"Grandma! We're back!"

"Good you're just in time to do some repairs girl!" Grandma Rockbell stated shaking a wrench at Winry, who groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it. Come on Riza you can share my room." Winry took Riza's suitcase and deposited it in her room. Riza looked at the quaint little room. It wasn't anything like the one she lived in now, but she would have preferred this and a Colonel's salary and keep Mustang then the way things were now. She'd trade all the riches in the world for Mustang and that fact while comforting was also upsetting.

"… And Al is coming back tomorrow and… are you listening?"

"Huh?" Riza looked over her shoulder at Winry.

"I thought not. You can come help me with repairs… if you want."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea."

"Awesome!" Winry stated and then bounced out of the room with Riza following her.

General Mustang's Office 

**The Following Day**

**1645 Local**

**Central Headquarters**

"I said I didn't want anyone in here!" Mustang yelled at the female officer standing in front of him while he sat at his desk. The small woman shivered and cowered away from him.

"I just was bringing those files in, sir. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't you bring files into this office EVER again! If another woman sets foot in my office and it isn't _her _I will personally discharge them for refusing an order! Now get out!" Mustang roared at the woman and standing slammed his fist on his desk. The woman dashed out of his office as fast as she could, wearing a miniskirt and heels. Mustang sighed and slumped in his chair.

Riza had only been gone two days and already he was snarling at innocent bystanders. Maybe it was the fact he never wanted to be near any other woman besides Riza and the fact that she wasn't here doing what all these other ditzy secretaries were doing only half right. Roy put his head in his hands. This wasn't going well. Like this morning he forgot to feed little Roy on time and was late to work. He'd had to leave Roy in Grace's capable hands for the day.

Grace Hughes was one of the few who knew of the situation between Roy and Riza. She had been one of the two witnesses present when they signed the marriage license. Which was locked safely in the vault at his home. Riza had insisted it was best to make their marriage and child a secret. Maybe it was safer that way, but now Roy wasn't sure that was why. Was Riza really that ashamed of him that she wanted to hide any connections she had with him? True, he had been responsible for several atrocities but as she told him every time he awoke from one of his nightmares…_ 'It's all right. It's over. You did your duty and thought it was right and I don't think any less of you, and neither should you. You're the most wonderful and dedicated man there is…' _

Mustang pulled Riza's necklace out of his chest pocket and stared at it as it glowed in the dim light from the windows, as it reflected off the snow falling heavily outside. Riza just needed a little space. She'd come back, she had to, he needed her more then anything he'd ever need in his life. If she was gone for good, then so was he.

* * *

Okay, hang in there everybody! 

One more sad chap and I promise things will look up!


	3. Forest of Bullets

THREE

_**BANG! BANG! BANGGG!**_

Riza stood in the middle of the woods away from Winry's house, firing round after round at a rather large pine tree. She had put a nail into the tree and hadn't missed hitting it once. There was now a bullet hole all the way through the tree.

She'd had another dream about the night she left Mustang. It had been two weeks at least since she'd left, but oh how it felt to be wrapped in his arms and kissed warmly all over and to spend the entire night in ecstasy with the man she loved. She hated these dreams that invaded her already fitful sleep. Why had she left everything she'd ever had and little Roy too! She was going to have to confront Mustang sooner or later to get her son back. Why couldn't she have handled it composed and submissive like a military wife should be, but she wasn't cut out to be a socialite and teatime kind of wife. She was a soldier for God's sake! The trust and duty between two officers was more then all the precious things in the world. How could the Colonel… _her _Colonel betray her like this!

'_Because he's a general you silly woman!'_ Once side of her mind teased.

'_He got bored Riza. Just like every other man. After all who would want a tight ass of a wife who hardly smiles and has enough well aimed firepower to destroy a whole regiment?'_

'_That's not true!'_ Her other side countered.

'_It isn't true! He loves you Riza and would never betray you! Look at all you've been through! You've misjudged him!' _

"Obviously it wasn't enough!" Riza shouted and with the snow falling heavily around her she aimed her gun again, but instead of the tree being in her sights she saw Mustang standing there smirking,

'Wife shmife! Riza's at home slaving over a hot stove! The sex was good while it lasted… well she doesn't expect me home for hours… Isn't that right Riza? You will wait for me faithfully at home every night. Listening for me to walk in that door any minute. You're such a good little solider!'

"SHUT UP!" Riza fired half of a clip at the tree and hit her knees sobbing.

"No, no, no, no, NO SIR!" She roared suddenly and started firing again when someone grabbed her.

"RIZA-chan! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Winry tried to grab the gun from Riza's grasp but Riza in her fury punched Winry.

"BACK OFF! THIS IS MY BATTLE!" She cried the tears still streaming down her face and her hand shaking so much she could hardly make a shot.

'You know it's true Riza. It hurts doesn't it? It hurts to think you love somebody and that they don't love you. Just like…' The Roy Mustang that Riza's mind had conjured was sneering at her.

"WHY? YOU BASTARD!" Riza tossed her gun aside in the snow and collapsed into the snow.

"Of course it hurts… stupid… you didn't think… you didn't give a shit…" She panted as her breathing became ragged.

"Riza? Riza, let's go back. It's too cold to stay out here, and you can't stay out here like… well this. You could hurt yourself!" Winry pleaded sinking down in the snow beside her and rubbing her back gently. Riza looked up when she saw the spots of blood in the snow.

"Winry?"

"Yes."

"Oh crap! You're bleeding!" Riza grabbed her face and examined her bleeding nose. Winry pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine, but you're not! Let's go back inside!" Winry pulled the older woman up out of the snow and taking Riza's gun and sticking it in the back of her belt she helped Riza back to the house…

"So that's how it happened." Riza sighed after reciting her story to Winry and Rose as they sat by the fire both wrapped up in blankets and sipping hot chocolate.

"So that's why you decided to come here then?" Rose asked as she got up and went into the kitchen. Riza nodded. She hadn't known Rose very long but she liked the girl very much. Rose's son then began to cry and Rose left to tend to him upstairs leaving Riza and Winry alone.

"You should consider yourself lucky. At least you still have a chance." Winry whispered looking into the fire.

"At what?" Riza looked at the seventeen year old girl staring into the flames tears running silently down her cheeks.

"Get… Getting him back." Winry whispered and snuggled her face into the blanket. Riza looked confused for a minute and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"It was Edward wasn't it?"

"Uh huh." Winry whimpered. Riza smiled gently and touched the top of Winry's hair.

"I'm sure that everyone else's happiness has only made it worse."

"Something like that. I'm okay except at night. I never got to tell him anything… and you…"

"And I got to tell Roy everything and share everything I wanted to share. Winry… if I could help I would if I could do anything to help you feel better or to get him back… you have to believe me I would, but…" Winry looked up at Riza with a big smile on her tear stained face, and her eyes glittered with excitement and scheming.

"You'd do anything to help me? Anything?"

"That I could." Riza nodded.

"Good. Then we're headed out on the next train to Central." Wiry reached over and hugged Riza and then almost skipped up the stairs to her room.

How could Winry stay so happy like that and not lose it? Riza wondered as she sat there alone in the empty room with only the crackling fire as company. As she watched the flames her mind drifted back to a day two winters ago.

… Huge flames blazed merrily in the marble fireplace in the new home of Roy and Riza Mustang. This was their first winter on a general's paycheck and what a winter it was going to be. Roy sat down next to Riza on the plush rug and Riza let him under the blanket.

'So what do you think Riza?'

'Oh well it's all nice,'

'But?'

'But, is it good for a family?'

'Why do you have relatives coming?' Roy asked confused. Riza shook her head.

'No just should the opportunity arise in which you and I decided that…'

'Are you pregnant Riza?' Roy asked grabbing her shoulders dumbfounded. Riza let out a laugh.

'No! I can't be pregnant and work in the military as well as chase you around!'

'Oh good! Well I mean bad, uh not that it's a bad thing but… uh…' Roy stammered and Riza smiled.

'If you want a baby just say so Roy. We've already wasted a lot of time.' Roy shrugged and then gently pushed Riza over so she was lying on the rug and he moved so he was over her and whispered,

'I want a baby Riza. I want a baby right now, with you. I wanna make so many babies that we'll need an even bigger house then the one we've got now, I want…' Roy bent to kiss Riza but she stopped him.

'How about we start with just one. Hmm?' Riza kissed Roy softly and the room increased several degrees but it wasn't because of the fire…

Riza smiled and then frowned shaking her head. Too many memories and she didn't have time to reflect she had to think about what on Earth Winry was planning and she had an uneasy feeling that she knew exactly what it involved.


	4. Return of Everything

**AN: YES! The LAST PART! NOW I CAN WORK ON MY MILITARY MUSICAL... oops I've said too much, so I shall say no more!

* * *

**

FOUR

**Hughes Household**

**Same Time**

**Central**

"I haven't heard from her Roy! I tell you everyday you come by or call! I haven't seen her and if I had do you think that I wouldn't tell you? ALICIA! GET DOWN HERE!" Grace shouted turning her attention from Roy to her eight-year-old daughter.

"But, you two are best friends how can you not know?" Roy demanded. Grace glared at him.

"Well as her best friend here is my theory. You must have screwed up royally to get her to seemingly disappear off the face of the map! You sure you checked absolutely everywhere?"

"YES! I've had a company looking for her even in the southern most reaches."

"Well apparently you haven't looked that hard." Grace stated as she pulled on her coat. Alicia came running down the stairs carrying Mustang's son in her arms awkwardly. As soon as Little Roy saw his father he began squirming and calling for him.

"Hi Uncle Roy!" Alicia smiled and handed Little Roy to him.

"Hi… Now Grace what were you saying?"

"Risenboul!" Was all Grace snapped before she ushered him out the door.

"What the hell would she go there for?" Roy asked the closing door.

"You figure it out Roy! Get up off your ass and act like the knight in shining armor she wants you to be!" Grace sighed and then waved him goodbye and she closed the door. Roy let out a depressed sigh and headed slowly back to his car.

**Central Headquarters**

**1315 Local**

**Central**

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to do this Winry!" Riza demanded. Winry looked up at her.

"You mean you don't want to get Mustang-san back?"

"No! Well you know that I do… but are you sure this is the way to do it? How does this help you?" Riza looked at herself in the mirror, she hadn't looked this way in a long time, and she had secretly hoped that she could look like she did now again. Oh how she missed it all.

"Ahem! Come on, it will just make me happy!" Winry gave Riza a stack of files tall enough to go over her head and the top files teetered dangerously. Winry opened the door of the bathroom and they stepped out into the bustling hall at Central HQ.

Riza could feel the eyes on her from all the familiar faces, and of course the new ones too. Everyone looked stunned to see her. She made her way through the maze of hallways to the entrance to General Mustang's office.

"Oh ma'am! You can't go in there!" A pretty little red headed civilian secretary stated matter of factly as she filled the air with a heavy perfume. Riza let out a small snort.

"Why not?"

"He won't let any woman enter his office… well unless it's her. I went in once and well my hair got rather singed."

"Oh, I see and who is this her?"

"Dunno."

"Did he say anything specific about this person?"

"Well he did tell me that I was incompetent, and that I couldn't do my job even one one-hundredth as well as she could."

"Hmm, oh well I know all about that. Open that door for me." Riza made it a command and not a suggestion. The little redhead went past her and Riza caught another whiff of the perfume that had come home clinging to Roy's shirts, and her stomach dropped with guilt.

"On second thought wait just a minute." Riza instructed and set down the files.

"How long have you been working here?" Riza asked.

"About four months."

"Do you always wear that perfume?"

"Of course! Since the first day I started working for the General. I thought he would like it. The player that he is, and well I wanted to make a good impression."

"Hmm. And you just spray it all over the place?"

"Yeah! I love it! It smells so good!" The girl took a deep breath with her eyes closed. Riza pulled out her gun and clicked off the safety. When the girl opened her eyes she screamed.

"SHUT UP! I'm not going to shoot you!" Riza snapped.

"Well… well… ththen whatt are you go… going to do?" The girl whimpered.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and you answer with a yes or a no. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright. First question. You said you wanted to impress the General, did he ever notice?"

"No, but this one time…."

"Yes or no!"

"No." Riza's guilt only got heavier now.

"Did you throw yourself at him like a common whore then?" Riza was now just plain pissed off at this girl.

"No."

"Oh so then wearing a skirt so short I can see your lack of undergarments when you bend over, coupled with the lowest cut blouse I have ever seen, you can see more skin then fabric. That is just the new conservative? Give me a fucking break!" Riza snarled and the girl nodded.

"Yes." Riza put her gun away and then leaned across the desk so her face was inches from the girl.

"Come here." Riza whispered. The girl leaned closer and she continued.

"Now then. You will never, ever, go anywhere near my husband again, and if I ever see or hear of you even so much as breathing in his general direction, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger on my sidearm…"

"But ma'am, this is my job I can't just…"

"You don't do jack shit I'm sure, and doing his paperwork and turning him on is my job, got it?"

"Yes, but you don't deserve him if your going to talk like that!" The secretary hissed. Before the girl could so much as sneer Riza's fist collided with girl's face and the secretary was knocked into the wall behind her and she slid down it unconscious.

"That's what you get for hitting on my husband bitch!" Riza then, calmed down and the guilt sank back in as her hand rested on the doorknob.

"Here goes." Riza slowly turned it and opened the door slowly.

Roy was sitting with his back to the door watching his son play on the carpet, when he heard the almost non-existent creak of the door. His hands balled into fists.

"Sonya if that's you then you had better hike you ass out of here so…"

"Here are the afternoon papers you requested sir." Roy had to blink several times as he took in the uniform clad Riza Hawkeye setting several files on his desk and took the regulation two steps back and stood at attention.

"Ri…Riza?" He stammered. Riza kept her cool even though the look she was getting from Roy was breaking her heart.

"Yes sir?"

"When did you get back?"

"I've been here all along sir."

"But you can't have."

"Sir those papers need to be turned in by three. I also have some work to do." Riza nodded to him and sat all the way across the big room, and picked up a file of her own and began to read it intently. Roy was stunned. What the hell was up? Had everything been a horrible dream. Had he just had a glimpse into the future?

"Major… Hawkeye, how long have I been a General?"

"Almost three years."

"I see. Are we married?"

"Yes, sir. If you still want to be." Riza stated not even looking up from the file. Roy's heart about leapt out of his chest with happiness. He stood slowly, being careful to make sure he wouldn't trip over little Roy.

"So you really did leave then?"

"I did sir."

"But you came back. Why? I thought that…"

"Well sir once again your hot headed cockiness has made you incorrect again. In other words you thought wrong." Riza only now set down the file and saw that Roy was standing in the middle of the huge office. Riza stood up and met him in the middle; she was having a hard time keeping her act together now.

"So you still love me?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Whether you love me still." Riza slipped a hand into Roy's hand and his other one came up and touched her face softly.

"You had to ask?" He choked out trying to keep his tears back.

"Yes or no."

"Yes, dear god yes!" Roy sighed and swept down to grab her lips in a heart-stopping kiss. He pressed her against him and held her so tightly that he swore that nothing could tear them apart. He relished in her warmth against him again and taking in her scent and everything about her. He wanted to take her soul through her lips, he wanted forgiveness for making her think those horrible things, for making her suffer, he wanted… no he needed to be her everything again, not just because he loved her, but because she was his everything, his whole world rotated for her. He'd gladly give up everything and just have her if she asked him to.

Riza pulled her lips away from Roy and looked up at him through misty eyes.

"Oh Roy, Roy, forgive me please!" She whispered and pressed her face into his chest. Roy kissed the top of her forehead gently.

"Of course. There's nothing to forgive Riza, just don't ever leave me again."

"Never…" Riza kissed a line from Roy's jaw to his lips again and before she said her next words she remembered that day so long ago it seemed…

…Riza dashed up the steps towards the inferno that had been the Grand President's home just hours ago, and tossing her gun aside she skidded to a halt fell beside Roy who lay in a bloody heap.

"Colonel! Colonel Mustang! ROOY!" Riza repeated over and over as she held Roy's limp body in her arms rocking him back and forth. She couldn't tell whether he was breathing or not but she never stopped clinging so tightly to him as his body got colder and colder. She kissed him and her tears fell onto his cheeks leaving little streaks in the blood. She didn't know how long she sat there just outside the flames but at one point she laid him back down carefully sobbing even harder then before and turned away ready to run as fast as she could away from all this. She couldn't face the fact that he may be… gone.

Lifting her foot to take a step she felt something grab her pant leg and she whipped around to see Mustang's eye that wasn't covered in blood looking at her and his breathing was heavy.

'Riza…' He panted and She obediently dropped to his side.

'Colonel! Thank god! Oh thank god!' Riza sobbed and sitting down she rested Roy's head in her lap.

'Riza… would… you…'

'What? Anything sir, anything at all.' Riza assured him as she stroked his hair softly.

'Would you… be my reality… my fantasy… be my… everything?' Roy stopped to cough and blood splattered out of his mouth but it didn't matter to Riza who had now taken off her hat and let her hair cascade down, leaned over him.

'You're going romantic sir… yes only if you'll stay to be mine.' She whispered and she thought that Roy chuckled, she couldn't really tell but the small shadow of his player smile told her everything.

'Good.' He whispered and lifted a hand to run his fingers through her hair as it brushed the side of his face.

Riza let out a small gasp as he grabbed a handful of it and using the strength he had pulled her head down so that their lips met. Riza could taste the blood on his lips but it didn't matter at all, nothing could be more perfect. The world could die and crumble around them and she didn't give a care, just as long as Roy kept kissing her and confirmed that he was her only one… then she was sure… everything was going to be just fine…

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Be my everything?"

"Only if you'll stay and be mine." Roy smiled and their lips met again in a kiss that held all the flames that eternal love could ever conjure.

**THE END…**

_**Or should it be the beginning?**_


End file.
